You are my star
by Poppy.Cfan
Summary: This is for ihavesecrets' contest. Please read


Poppy Clarke and Jerome's lives

It was an ordinary day for the Clarkes except for one thing. The Clarkes was an ordinary family. They were happy until this one day. It only took one day to change the Clarkes lives. That one day was full of sadness and darkness. Nobody was expecting this but it happened. It was the day Poppy's dad went to jail.

It all happened, where everyone was laughing at the front yard, just enjoy their lives. Poppy was trying to walk and Jerome was playing basketball with his dad. At that time, everything was perfect but then they all heard a siren. Everyone froze, even Poppy.

"Hello, I'm looking for John Clarke" replied a police officer.

"That's me" answered John.

John knew why they were looking for him. He had stolen gold coins and silver coins from the bank.  He stole it to maintain his family especially Poppy since she is only a year old.

"You are under arrest for being an idiot and stealing from the bank." exclaimed the officer.

John then kissed his wife and went with the officers. Poppy and Jerome stared at each other.

4 years later

At this time, Jerome was nine and Poppy was five.

"Mom, I'm back from boarding school," exclaimed Jerome.

"Hi Gerbil," replied Poppy while hugging Jerome.

"Oh hey poops." answered Jerome.

Poppy stared at her nine year old brother.

"Gerbil, where's dad?" Poppy asked.

"None of your business" Jerome answered.

"But I want to know" insisted Poppy

"Poppy, leave me alone. Go find some other boy to mess with"

Poppy looked down. She was really upset that her brother didn't want to tell her where was. She had so many questions to ask Gerbil but he will never answer her. She felt like he hated her.

"Gerbil, if I was dead, would you cry?" Poppy asked.

Jerome looked at her five year old sister. Sure, she bothered him a lot but she was his whole world. Without dad around, everything changed. He lost his dad and he doesn't want to lose his sister.

"Poops, never asked that question again. I know we argue a lot but I…..lo….but I love you" answered Jerome.

Poppy smiled. She knew he loved her. Poppy hugged Jerome and said, "Promise me, that no matter what happens, you will love me today, tomorrow, and always"

"I promise. Hey want to go our secret hide out?" Jerome asked.

Poppy nodded. Jerome grabbed her hand and started walking to the Willows (I picked a random name for it). It was a place where Jerome always headed to when he was sad but one day Poppy followed him so now she's part of the secret.

"Gerbil, what does each star stands for" Poppy asked.

"Well I don't know Poops. Maybe each star represents a special person who shines so bright and I know one person that is like a star." Jerome answered.

"Who?" Poppy asked again.

Jerome then started tickling Poppy and said, "You"

Poppy started laughing so hard that she couldn't control herself and fell to the ground.

"Popps are you ok?" Jerome asked but there was no answer. Jerome then headed where Poppy was.

He looked up the star and saw they were still shining. He shocked Poppy's head to wake her up but it was no use. Jerome's heart started to break. If Poppy died, he was the only one to blame. Tears trickled down his face. "Is this the end," Jerome asked.

"Please Poops, don't leave me like dad, "Jerome begged. "You are my entire world. You are the reason why I smile. You are the reason why I live. You are the reason why I'm alive and without you is like a flower with water."

Suddenly, two blue eyes opened. "Gerbil what happened to me"

"A star was going to disappear" answered Jerome.

Poppy smiled and said, "Gerbil, I think I'm hurt. Can you fix it?" Poppy asked.

"You may be hurt outside by inside you are not hurt and so glad that I'm here sitting next to you" Jerome responded.

Poppy smiled. She had never heard those words come out from Jerome's mouth. She felt so speechless. She was so amazed and so proud to see a different side of Jerome. She felt like her heart was smiling and that…..she couldn't describe it because she was so speechless.

"Gerbil, I'm amazed," Poppy replied

"I'll only say those words to a star," Jerome said while smiling.

Poppy grabbed Jerome's hand and said," I be your little poops today, tomorrow and always"

"And I'll be your big Gerbil today, tomorrow, and always" Jerome replied.

Well was it good? This is my first one-shot. Oh, before I forget, the willow was like a little park and Poppy and Jerome were on top of a little hill. Hope you liked it.


End file.
